Evas Appreciation
by Chris the Spix
Summary: Eva and Blu are walking through the forest when Eva gets bit by a snake. Blu takes her to an abandoned hollow and helps her. But what will happen if things went wrong and jewel found out about this? Read to find out what they did and how Jewel will react. Rated M for mating.


Evas Appreciation

Blu and Eva are taking a walk to talk about Jewel becoming a mother. "I just don't think that we are ready for parenthood. I know I am, but I've been thinking about jewel." Blu said. "I wanted to talk about this with her, but I just didn't know how she would react. I don't want her to leave me." he continued sadly. "Look Blu if you don't think that Jewel is ready, then don't force her into mating with you. Heat season is starting in less than one hour, and as far as Jewel leaving you, you know if she left you she would be in pieces and never find love again." Eva said comforting him. She put her wing around him. She noticed that she was starting to like Blu and wanted to be with him.

Just then out of the bushes a snake popped out. It was a poisonous snake known as the viper. It bit straight into Evas' leg. She screamed in pain. "EVA!" blu said killing the snake with his talons. Blu picked Eva up in his talons and quickly found a hollow for him and Eva.

When blu flew to the hollow he did not notice that jewel was flying by. When she saw them she wanted to know what happened. She decided to hide on a branch covered with leaves.

Back with Blu and Eva, they were in the hollow with Eva on the ground crying and holding her leg. "Eva in order for you to survive I need you to lay on your back and not move. I will suck the venom out. But if you move a lot, the venom will spread around your body. I can help you, just trust me." blu asked. Eva nodded and laid on her back. Blu got down on his belly to suck out the venom. While he was sucking, blu saw out of the corner of his eye that Evas' cloaca was a little wet. He admired it until Eva moaned in pain. He says, "Eva I'm almost done, your doing fine." Blu finishes sucking, spits out the venom, and puts leaf bandages around the snake bite. "You did great Eva. Are you okay?" blu questions. "I'm fine Blu. Thank you so much. Is there anyway that I can repay you?" Eva asked. "You don't have to worry about that. It's one of the things I would do for a friend." "Please just let me show you my appreciation." Eva pleaded. "Okay just what do you want to repay me with." he surrendered. Eva walks up to Blu and asks him, "You know how I said that mating season starts in an hour?" "Yes. Why?" blu asked confused. Eva puts her wings around him. "I want you to show me how you will make love with Jewel." Blu blushes a bright red. "B...but your married. What would Rafael say?" Eva then tells blu her deepest secret, "Rafael can't have kids anymore." "What? But what about your eighteen kids?"

Then the story began. "Rafael was captured when he was little and he was taken to a research facility. At the facility, they were going to see how the cloaca worked. Rafael was bulging into a mans hand, and the man was holding it. Rafael didn't like it and struggled. The human squeezed Rafael's cloaca making his cloaca unable to produce his seed. When he married me he told me this and while I was in heat, he told me if I wanted to have kids that I can mate with anyone I wanted, and he would act as the father. Please blu I want to have more kids and I want them to be cross breeds." Blu was very shocked that this happened but he felt bad for Eva. "Eva... If you want to mate with me you must promise that you won't tell jewel and if she sees the kids tell her you were raped by a passing male spix." "Okay but can we mate now. I am in heat and I need relief." Eva said. "Can you start by licking me then fucking me?" Eva really wanted him in her, but foreplay seemed really hot. "Sure." blu said bending down to lick Evas cloaca.

Meanwhile, Jewel was watching this whole scene unravel. Jewel couldn't believe blu would cheat on her with another bird. She was just about to go in there, when suddenly she noticed how blu was licking her. Eva was moaning in pleasure and telling Blu he was so deep. Jewel felt her needy cloaca get wet and she started to finger herself while watching them. Eva orgasmed and Jewel sped up her fingering.

Blu removed his tongue from Evas cloaca and stood up. "Wow Blu that... was amazing. Jewel will definitely love that." Eva complemented, panting. "Oh but we're not done yet." blu said connecting his cloaca with Evas. Eva moaned very loudly feeling him bulge into her. "Blu your so big. I want you to fuck me senseless then cum in me." Eva said enjoying blu's cloaca in her. Blu started to slide back and forth.

In the trees, jewel was trying to keep her excitement to herself. She found a branch that was thick and smooth and started to masturbate with it. All the while she was watching blu and Eva mate. She thrusted the branch in her and slid it out. This wasn't enough to stimulate her. She remembered what her friend used to do: stick a branch into her cervix. Jewel found a thinner stick that got a little bigger as she moved down it. Jewel has never tried this before and she stuck it in her. It slowly went deeper into her till it touched her entrance. Jewel pushed it in. She felt it enter her womb and started to pull it in and out till she climaxed.

Blu was thrusting as fast as he could into Eva. "Eva I can't... believe how tight you, are. This feels so good Ohh. I think I'm going to cum." Their cloacas were getting very wet. Eva climaxed and said, "YES do it now... Blu. Cum in me... Cum deep in me." Blu pushed all the way down and felt her cervix on his cloaca. He came and forced his seed through her cervix.

Jewel was a little mad that he came inside her. She then realized that she was still needy even after she orgasmed. She took the stick out of her cervix and cloaca and flew over to blu and Eva.

After they climaxed, blu gave Eva a quick kiss. "Thank you blu. I can't wait to see the kids." Blu looked at their connected cloacas and noticed all the semen coming out. "Your welcome Eva. Just don't tell Jewel." blu requested. Just then Jewel came in, pretending to look angry. Blu saw her fly in, and immediately disconnected cloacas with Eva. "Jewel what are you doing here?" "I should ask you the same thing. Why would you betray me? Do you think that I'm not enough for you?" jewel said, pretending to be angry. Blu knew he shouldn't have mated with Eva. He knew he messed up. He was thinking that Jewel would leave him now. He started to cry, and whimpered, "Jewel... 'Sniff' I know I-I messed up. Please don't... Leave m-me. I need you, I ca-can't live 'sniff' without you." He tried to hold Jewels wings in his but jewel pulled her wings back and he started to sob on the floor. "Blu you know I love you and would never leave you, but this is unforgivable. If you want me to forgive you, you must do one thing." Jewel said almost on the verge of tears. Jewel couldn't stand it when blu was sad, but he was crying for her to forgive him. Blu lifted his head up a little and said, "I'll do anything for you." Jewel turned her mood from sad to seductive. "Let me just say that I want to get pregnant and I want the kids to be yours." Blu was shocked. After what he just did with Eva, she still wanted to be with him. "W-What?" Blu said confused. "I want your kids Blu. I saw you mating with Eva from outside. She looked like she enjoyed you fucking her. Not just that but I'm also in heat. I want you to put your seed in me." jewel said with a seductive smile. Blu got up and whispered to jewel, "If I do this can Eva be a part of it?" "Sure. How do you want to do this? Me on top with you licking Evas cloaca, or you on top with me licking her cloaca?" jewel said. "I think I'll be on top." blu said admiring jewel. "Good. I wanted to taste a little of your cum straight out of her cloaca." Jewel said laying down on her back.

Blu tells jewel he'll be right back and goes over to Eva. "Would you like to join us?" "Sure but where will I go?" Eva questioned. "We talked about this and you will be getting eaten out by jewel." They both walk over to jewel and blu crouches down between jewels legs. "what are you doing blu?" she questions. "I want to show you how Eva felt the whole time I was mating with her." blu answered. He started to lick her cloaca while Eva stared at them. Blu motioned her to come over. She walked over to the two, and she stopped right by blu. Blu reached his wing out to Evas cloaca and started to finger it.

Eva was so glad that blu was going to pleasure her a little more before she had to leave. "AH yes blu." jewel moaned as she climaxed. "I told you she would like it blu." Eva told him. "Okay now heres what we're going to do: jewel your going to lay down on your back, Eva you are going to sit on jewels face, and I will knock Jewel up. Okay?" blu informed. They all nodded and did as they were told. Once Eva got on top of jewels beak, she immediately started to eat her out. "Yes jewel. Did you... have experience with this before? Ah." Eva questioned, moaning in pleasure. "Yes I have had experience with this when my mom told me to pleasure her and my sisters." blu started to get even more excited thinking about jewel pleasuring her family members. He got on top of jewel and dipped his cloaca in hers. "AH." jewel moaned. He started to thrust very fast into jewel. "Oh blu... this is amazing." jewel said. "Hey jewel do your job and eat me out." Eva commanded, rubbing her cloaca on her beak. Jewel stuck her tongue out and started to lick around Evas cloaca. Eva moaned loudly and started to kiss blu, who thrusted his max into her. He separated the kiss and told jewel, "I'm gonna cum deep inside of you." blu said getting very close to his climax. Jewel was about to say something but couldn't because blu got deep into her and came, and Eva climaxed in jewels mouth. "AHH. Jewel that was amazing." blu said still releasing his seed into her. Eva got off of jewels beak and started to fly back to her hollow, but before she left she said, "Thank you both for the wonderful time."

Blu looked back at jewel and kissed her. Their cloacas were still connected and blu felt a ticklish sensation in his cloaca. When he released the kiss, jewel said, "Blu. That was amazing and I'm glad I have your kids in me. But I'm still not satisfied with you." blu was confused and asked, "I thought you wanted my seed in you. What else do you want?" "I don't know if you noticed but I didn't cum yet. If you keep thrusting, you'll have a continuous orgasm, and it will put more seed in me till you run out. That's why you have a ticklish sensation. Can you continue thrusting please?" "Sure. I'll do it." blu said as he started thrusting.

Blu felt his semen start to come out more, and he also felt overwhelmed with the ticklish sensation. Jewel started to feel her womb fill up to the brim and she started to feel her climax coming. "Blu I'm... so full. OHH I'm gonna CUM!" she said as she climaxed. Blu pushed in one last time to empty himself of all his seed. Blu laid there still connected with jewel.

"Blu that... was amazing." jewel said, panting. "I can't wait to see our babies." "Jewel I love you so much and I can't wait to see our babies either." with that blu and jewel fell asleep with blu still connected to jewel.

Three months later somewhere around eight o'clock

"Jewel you can do this." Blu said calmly. Jewel was in labor and was thinking she might not make it. "Blu it hurts so much! I don't know if I can do this." jewel said in pain. Blu wrapped his wings around her and asked, "Do you need my help?" "YES. I need... you to go to my cloaca and lube... me up. You can do whatever... you want to lube me up. Just hurry!" jewel pleaded in pain. When she asked that, blu remembered he had a syringe with no needle and a round tip on it. It was full of lubricant! Tulio told blu to use that while she was giving birth. Blu walked over to a cloth that contained the lubricant and unwrapped it. He picked it up and went back.

Jewel was feeling the most painful experience of her life. Three eggs were still inside of her. When blu walked over to the cloth she was curious to what he was grabbing, but her mind was more on the pain of giving birth. When blu came back with the clear liquid in a tube looking thing, she had to ask, "Blu will... that help me?" she asked in pain. He nodded. She asked him to use it because her pushing wasn't helping a lot. He nodded once again and went in between her legs.

Once blu was in between her legs, he noticed a small amount of blood coming out of her cloaca. Blu then slipped the dull tip into her cloaca, and started to push. The lube started to come out and stick to her insides getting her insides slippery. Once a quarter of the tube was gone he stopped and saved the rest for later. He set it down and told jewel, "okay now jewel start pushing. It will be easier." Jewel then started to push. She did notice it was getting easier, but the pain was still there. She kept pushing till she got one out. Blu looked and saw one egg out covered in a little bit of blood. "Your doing fine jewel. Just two more to go. You can do it." blu said. Jewel felt confident enough to get the last two out. She screamed in pain as the last one came out, covered in blood. "You did great Jewel. Now I need you to let me put the rest of the lube in you. It will help with the pain you feel. Okay?" Jewel nodded tiredly. Blu grabbed the dull syringe still three quarters of lube and told jewel, "Okay I'm starting." "Okay." she said.

Blu started placing the tip of the syringe on her cloaca. He waited for jewel to give him permission to continue. She nodded weakly and blu pushed the tip in. Blu started to inject the lube into her, making her shiver. She started to moan, "This is almost like you cumming in me." Blu smiled and he pushed more lube in her, emptying it to a quarter left. Jewel felt her cloaca overflow with the lube and started to leak out of her cloaca. Blu emptied the syringe and set it aside.

"Are you feeling a little better?" Blu asked. Jewel, at that moment, was so deep in a dream that she didn't hear blu's question. She just felt how much lube was in her, and remembered how much cum blu put in her the first time they mated. "Hello? Jewel?" blu said waving a wing in front of her face. She quickly snapped out of it and asked, "Huh. What?" "I asked if you were feeling okay?" Jewel then felt that most of the pain in her cloaca was gone and was very unnoticeable. "Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just a little tired right now. Do you mind if I go to sleep now?" jewel asked, answering blu's question. "Sure. I'm a little tired too."

Jewel tried to stand up to go sit on the eggs but realized that she was to tired to stand up. She was about to fall but blu caught her. "Don't worry about the eggs jewel. I'll keep them warm for you. You need to get your rest. Okay?" blu said. Jewel nodded and started to fall asleep, but before she did, she said, "Thank you, Blu. Thank you for giving me a family and being so caring. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. I love you so much." "I love you too Jewel. I don't know what I would do if you disappeared on me. That would be like the end of the world to me. And thank you for giving me the family I never had. Goodnight jewel. I'll see you in the morning." "Goodnight to you too blu." they kissed and, With that, Jewel and blu fell asleep with blu sitting on the eggs and jewel next to him.

Epilogue

After Blu and Jewels eggs hatched, Blu and Jewel had three newly hatch kids. They had two daughters named Bia and Carla, and one son named Tiago.

Eva ended up having three newly hatched beautiful cross-breed daughters. Their names were Rebecca, Nicki, and Jessica. They all had blue bellies with orange and black beaks. Their wings were a combination of blue, red, and orange. Of course Raphael accused that she had mated with Blu. She nodded and asked him to have a foreplay night and more even though he couldn't refuse. Even though he couldn't get Eva pregnant, he loved to have sex with Eva whenever he could. During their session they allowed the kids to join in with them but told the males not to cum in their sisters. But that story is for another time.


End file.
